Bloodrein: A Different Story
by Erin Bloodrein Sage
Summary: •so basically this is a different telling of Bloodrein. Kinda a what if story and all things are kinda told in a backwards manner. What if Erin never killed her father and never knew of her power or her past? What if she was raised by humans? Just give it a try and please please review and tell me what you thnk•
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dreams

**•so basically this is a different telling of Bloodrein. Kinda a what if story and all things are kinda told in a backwards manner. What if Erin never killed her father and never knew of her power or her past? What if she was raised by humans? Just give it a try and please please review and tell me what you thnk•**

* * *

**- No One -**

"We can't just give her to the humans like some pet!"

A large man boomed with rage.

"She is no where near done with training and no one is sure what her power is!"

The man yelled.

"James, she is not safe here. As far as her training is concerned, she is only a child who hasn't even learned to morph or hunt."

A soft voice came from a dark corner of the house. A beautiful young woman came from the shadows and placed a hand on James' muscular arm.

"You know that her powers won't be revealed until she's ready. I have arranged for someone to take her to a suitable home in the human realm."

She added. James turned, his eyes flashing a bright yellow like lightning, and moved as if to smack the woman. His nails were no longer nails, but dagger like claws. The woman dodged his first swipe, though she wasn't paying attention to his other arm. He wrapped it around her waist, pulled her to his chest and, with a low growl, whispered in her ear.

"Don't ever tell me what is to be done with my blood. I've already lost my son because of you Charlotte."

James released the newly named Charlotte only to rest his hand on her cheek. Charlotte looked into his eyes and did not try to move away.

"I must love you because of what we are, but I still can't believe my soul belongs to a dog."

He chuckled and so did she.

The happy moment faded into a bloody Charlotte lying on the floor. Cuts, bruises, and blood covered her upper body. The dying mother spoke to her six year old daughter who cried. Charlotte's amulet which hung on a string around her neck changed its shape and she put the new amulet into her daughter's hand.

"Be strong, my darling."

A new voice came, one meaner and full of annoyance.

"Wake up!"

* * *

**okay so the first one does kinda suck but...it's the first and so that means it gets better ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Darren

**thank you for reviewing ^_^ hope you like this one.**

**- Gwen -**

The voice was angry and not so sweet.

"Dixon!"

It yelled. The name I heard earlier had faded into that familiar one. The images I saw also faded into a darkness that was the back of my closed eyes.

"Dixon, wake up or I'm calling Mr. Jackman down here."

My eyes slowly opened as I realized I had fallen asleep. In front of me stood a short, skinny, lady with crossed arms and reading glasses that hung on the end of her nose. Behind her, students were whispering and giggling.

"Forgive me I guess."

I said sitting up. Mrs. Knight glared at me.

"I have the mind to send you to the office but you need this lesson for Friday's test."

Her red hair was tied up in her everyday bun at the top of her head and her bright green eyes were squinted. She was a thirty-seven year old astronomy teacher that hated it when students called her a 'ginger'. I yawned and laid my head on my hand.

"Then continue, please."

I said, earning laughs from the other kids and she stomped to the board and began her lesson on constellations, starting with Orion.

The bell finally rang an hour later and I waisted no time in leaving for my locker. The halls were full of the loudest and craziest people alive, but that's Covington High I guess.

"Gwen!"

Someone yelled behind me. An arm slung around my shoulder and a 5'9, long haired, seventeen, good looking, and funny Darren Jones smiled at me.

"Heard you fell asleep in Mrs. Knight's class again."

He laughed.

"Can't help it. She needs to be more lively when she teaches."

I laughed again and we continued on down the hall, his arm around my shoulder. We shared the same third period and that meant no sleep in this class.

"Think you can stay awake for Mr. Geek?"

Darren asked as I opened my locker door. He called Mr. Hopkins that because of his intense love for what he taught, mythology. I tucked a strand of my black hair behind my ear and shut the door.

"Oh yea."

I yawned.

"Did you sleep at all?"

He asked.

"Maybe an hour, tops."

We walked towards our desks at the back of the room.

"Wh-

"Hey Darren."

An instant feeling of nausea hit me as her voice interrupted Darren.

"Hey Holly."

Darren said through half clenched teeth. Holly Miller was obsessed with Darren and believed he had a thing for her as well. She was, in every sense of the words, a city girl. Uppedy and rich. Long blonde hair and soft brown eyes with a busty figure and long legs. Every guys dream right?

"We're doing a partner assignment today, wanna work with me?"

She said twirling strands of her hair between two fingers. I rolled my eyes and kept going. I sighed and looked out the window, mostly waiting on whomever was left without a partner.

_'Days almost done.'_

I thought. The sound of desks and chairs being moved filled the classroom and Mr. Hopkins entered the room.

"Well, at least this class can read the board."

He laughed. An almost fifty year old man who wore vests and bowties. He reminded me of some cannibal I saw in a movie once.

"So, partner, what page?"

Darren asked pulling up a chair.

"Not working with your stalker?"

I joked.

"Yea right. That girl's some kinda crazy."

His shoulders shook and I laughed. We were supposed to be finding a creature we had learned about at a time and create a presentation to show the class.

"How about the phoenix? That one's cool."

I said flipping through our book.

"Always the fire users with you Gwen."

He laughed at me.

"Hate that name with a passion and of course."

I smiled.

"Well your mom sure does love it. Better than what your dad wanted to name you."

He laughed again and I shuttered. Dear old dad wanted his daughter to be named Ann-Marie and I'm so glad mom 'put her foot down'.

"So how is my favorite duo?"

Mr. Hopkins asked walking up to us. We were only his favorite because we were the only ones to actually put effort onto our work.

"It's all good h-

I started but the room began to spin and my vision went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Strange

**- Gwen -**

When I woke up I was in the nurses office on one of the three small beds used for, well, pass outs. I sat up and was met with an instant wave of dizziness.

"And that's why doctors tell you to sit up slower."

I looked over to see Nurse Blake sitting in a chair. She was about my height with shoulder length dirty-blonde hair and dark purplish eyes. She was a kind woman considering she had to deal with the older guys faking sick just to hit on her daily.

"I did sit up slow."

I protested and she laughed.

"Slower Miss Dixon. You passed out and your friend Mr Jones was rather worried, he brought you straight to me."

She said standing and pulling a stethoscope from around her neck.

"He told me you didn't get much sleep last night."

I nodded.

"Anything else? Do you eat regularly and things?"

I nodded again. looked at me.

"Well you're fine as far as I can tell. You really need to sleep more."

She told me. I went to stand and the room spun. I put a hand on my head and Ms. Blake steadied me.

"Might want to rest for a bit."

She said. When I sat down there was a knock at the door and Darren walked in.

"She okay doc?"

He asked and Ms. Blake laughed.

"She's fine, just needs some rest."

My eyes felt heavy and I laid my head on the pillow, letting sleep take me.

_'Do you think it's time?'_

A male voice said. Images and sounds filled my mind while the voices spoke.

_'I do not know. Cain didn't specify anything when she arrived, just that we are to keep her safe.'_

Said a female voice. Familiar faces flashed across my mind. Yelling voices arguing about a daughter, calm voices telling a young girl it was going to be okay, and one soft voice that belonged to the girl named Erin. The two voices I heard now spoke quietly and sometimes I couldn't hear. They slipped from me as another dream started.

_'This is your new home.'_

Said a happy looking woman with short brown hair. A man stood by her with a smile on his face. They were looking at me. I looked around at the house, blue walls and a staircase by the kitchen. This house was familiar to me and yet I didn't know. It's like I was looking through another's eyes.

_'Tomorrow I'm taking her to finalize and change her name.'_

Said the woman in a hushed tone while I was playing in the livingroom. She was on the phone and the man was at work.

**- 30 minuets later -**

I woke up but this time was alone and the dizziness gone. I walked out of the room in time for a bell to ring. Students erupted from surrounding classrooms and went down halls. There wasn't a clock on this halls wall and I didn't have a phone.

"What time is it?"

I asked a random guy who was going through his locker across the hall. He looked at me then his watch-less wrist.

"Time to go home."

He laughed, slammed his locker shut and went on. I shook my head.

"Why do I hate people again?"

I asked myself.

"Cause people are stupid?"

A deep voice said behind me. I turned to see another guy leaning against the wall. He had black hair that shagged around his ears and black glasses. I recognized him from around school but I had never really talked to him.

"Pretty much."

I smirked.

"Yea. I feel your pain."

He looked down the hall.

"Waiting on someone?"

I asked, curious. He looked at me.

"Maybe."

He pushed off the wall and walked away.

"Names Ray and your boy is waiting for you at the door."

He called over his shoulder. I didn't know if I was confused or something else.

_'My boy?'_

I thought. I walked to the door to find Darren standing there, gym bag sling over his shoulder.

"There she is."

He said smiling, brown hair hanging in his eyes.

The bus ride was eventful as always, the girls laughing like hyenas and boys tossing paper at the underclassmen for no reason. Darren rode another bus so I was left alone.

"Say bye to your friend loner?"

A girl laughed with her friend from the seat beside me. Since I started at this school I had met and befriended only one person, and that was Darren. Can't help I wasn't a people person. I looked at them and smiled.

"Yup and he said to tell you guys hi."

They both looked pissed that I had actually said something back. Before they could say more, the bus stopped and I was getting off, but not before something hit me in the back of the head. An opened tuna fish can. The two girls snickered and gave the can opener back to the guy behind them.

_'They're dead now.'_

I thought and kept going.

"Hello honey. How was the day?"

Mom said when I walked in the door. The smile on her face disappeared when she saw tune bits in my hair. She was in her reading chair by the fireplace and had on her glasses the were as blue as the walls. I looked at her and smiled.

"As always, my day was fun."

If she said anything I ignored it and went up to my room to take a bath, up the staircase by the kitchen.


End file.
